<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she swallowed the shipwreck between her ribs by justanotherpipedream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092584">she swallowed the shipwreck between her ribs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream'>justanotherpipedream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sweethearts, Female Tony Stark, Getting Back Together, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Inspired by The Witcher, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over, but there is always mercenary work to be done. Toni may not be a Witcher, but she and her partner Natasha always know how to get the job done. Monsters are their specialties, human or otherwise, and this job is no exception. </p><p>Of course, that’s when Witchers Steve and Bucky, lovers Toni thought dead and gone, walk back into her life and into the middle of their investigation. As the divide between the natural and unnatural world collapses, the party is forced to work together to face the nightmare creatures that lurk in the dark woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. there is a shipwreck between your ribs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts">betheflame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Flame - I hope you enjoy this! Special thanks to Mei for reading through this for me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a shipwreck between your ribs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood smeared down her face, mingling with the sweat that dripped into Toni's eye. Even from this distance, she could hear the laughter and jeers from the groups of Empire soldiers from across the valley, the last screams of the soldiers from her unit as they fell to the ground, unmoving. She fired, her target screaming as the bullet hit her target before she reloaded, rounds hitting as many approaching soldiers as she could. She bit her lip, cursing as she scanned the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the only one left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her vantage spot, she forced herself not to flinch as arrow after arrow soared past her head, trying to flush her out. She flattened herself out, trying to lie as close to the ground as possible as flat as possible to avoid the barrage. She counted the onslaught of arrows flying past, noted the five archers taking turns firing at her and waited for the right timing. The echoing boom of a cannon exploded to her far right, bits of metal and scraps flying everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped and rolled out of the way as she heard the second cannon fire. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she felt it, the shrapnel embedded itself into her chest. She wheezed and gasped for air, but she continued rolling the rest of the way, diving for the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dust and rocks loosened as she slid down into the trench below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to act fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline kept her moving, kept her breathing as she scrambled under the pile of bodies, smearing blood onto her face. She curtained her black hair over her face and arranged herself so she was as obscured as possible. She slowed her breath, trying to remain as still as possible as the guards drew nearer, searching to make sure no one alive remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps drew close, and she inhaled sharply as someone nudged the pile of bodies over her. She held her breath, not daring to move as she felt a shadow pass over her, scanning for any sign of life, ready to extinguish it. Her heart pounded, screamed against her chest as she waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One step then another, crunched in the dirt further and further away. She exhaled slowly and tried not to gasp.  Her chest rattled as she tried to breathe, but she forced herself to take small even breaths. She couldn’t afford to give herself away now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay there in wait for hours, unwilling to risk moving as Hydra’s legion passed by, marching through the battlefield in triumph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of a skinny blond haired boy, smiling toothily at her as he told her to hold still as he sketched her face. She remembered how he punched the mayor's son, even if he was twice the size, just because he made her cry. She could still picture the small bouquet of sunflowers he clutched in his hands for her birthday, even if the pollen hurt his lungs every second he picked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of another dark haired boy who snuck her some of his mother’s apple tarts because he knew she was her favourite. She remembered the feel of his arms as he twirled her around the fire as they danced. She could still see the look in his eyes when she told him that she loved him, that she loved both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered how they left her, one by one, and her heart clenched all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did they continue to haunt her, to torment her in this moment? That she wished that they could hold her one last time-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would not come for her. Nobody was coming for her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her position, and twitched her toes and fingers slowly to lessen the feeling of pins and needles, but she didn’t dare move as the legion continued to search the area. Agony filled her lungs and her body as she lay there, but she didn’t dare move as she continued to hear the army around her passing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once the sun had set, did she dare slip out, rolling the pile of bodies off of her. With the cover of darkness, she fled into the trees, running as fast as she could.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yinsen saved her, pulled her from death and put her back together again. He didn’t care about the dark red colour of her coat. He didn’t care that if he was caught helping her that the Empire would show him no mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a doctor first and foremost, he said. Saving human lives would always be his priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've seen that look in your eyes” he said. “You don’t believe me when I tell you that your life has value.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his hand on her shoulder. “Death may surround you, but it doesn’t mean that you should waste your life chasing it. All of us eventually reach her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp shrill scream filled the air and Toni jolted, her throbbing headache only worsened by the noise. Yinsen’s eyes widened as he narrowed his eyes at her. ”You can hear that can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni swallowed tightly as her gaze followed his extended hand. The cries of a banshee in the distance filled the air, as she wailed about yet another death to come. “You can hear them too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yinsen nodded. “Yes. You were blessed with a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift? You really think this is a gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them winced again as the wailing got louder. They could see the creature through the window now as it wandered closer, still sobbing into its hands. Everyone else in the town wandered around as normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gift, curse, both I suppose. But you were given the ability nonetheless. You survived. That means something. Dying is easy, living is harder. If you can hear her, then you must know what she represents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death to come. The banshee wept for those who were to greet death in a matter of days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have shrapnel embedded into your chest. Poisoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni closed her eyes. The Empire spared no expense in trying to crush their enemies. “How long have I been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many days did she have left?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two days. But this changes this a bit. Your abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yinsen dug around in his satchel and pulled out a small vial with shimmering silver liquid. “The device I have hooked up to your chest has bought you some time. However, we may be able to fashion something more long term. The rifle you have. You fashioned that yourself didn’t you? I haven’t seen rune work like that in ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had worked in the forge back at home, she learned that she could hear the whispers of the metal. Iron sang differently than steel, and with Ana’s guidance, the runes came to life in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have a fighting chance. Drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liquid smelled like nothing, but swirled with a luminescent shimmer. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The essence of a fallen star. It was gathered during the last star festival before the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni tossed it down in one shot. Her headache was still there, but started to fade away. She felt a wave of old magic flow through her, pulsing gently as it settled in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best to help you, but to live, you must save yourself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no witch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Witch or not, you know the stories of old, the symbols of protection. For now, that is good enough. With the stars on our side, a merger of old and new magic, you will rise from those ashes. Do so and live.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t be moving yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wheezed as Helen pressed her firmly back into the bed. “I’m fine- I’ll just lie here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen ran over to the windows to make sure that the curtains were pulled firmly shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen pulled Toni’s shirt back before she gently peeled the bandages back. A small circular rune glowed with etched symbols in the center of her chest. Yinsen had helped her put it in, but Toni had carved the runes on there herself. Etched from her memory, it was almost like Ana was standing behind her once again, telling her to copy them over and over again until she got them right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long they would last was unclear, but for now, she was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No infection, it seems to be healing well. I don’t know what you’ve built here and I know better than to ask. But, it seems to be working. The lack of poison and shrapnel proves that. But you’re still healing. Don’t you dare get an infection after all Doctor Yinsen did to patch you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen pulled the bandages back up quickly, glancing around as to make sure no one else saw anything even if there were only the two of them in the room. Toni was grateful; not many this far out still believed in the old stories. Being called a witch would not only endanger her life, but also those who had helped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni closed her eyes and listened intently. The only sounds she could hear were the morning shouts of the town criers as they yelled into the streets. She could no longer hear the banshee. Helen handed her a glass of water, and then another, that she downed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor turned back around with a frown. “Two days. Yinsen checked on you a few times, but said that you were stable and just needed to sleep it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni strained to hear them, but she couldn’t make anything out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The war is over. At least, officially. Hydra seems to have retreated for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the rebels were successful in overthrowing the tyrant King and his nobles. chaos soon followed as many tried to take his place, with many fractured factions vying for the throne. One week the rebels would have the upper hand. Last week- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shook her head, bile filing her throat. “What happened after-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen nodded. “Hydra kept marching through and headed towards the mountains. SHIELD worked with the remaining groups to take over their headquarters. After the leaders were defeated, the soldiers surrendered or scattered. Everyone was tired of fighting. An armistice was signed. We’re done fighting for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes blurred as a deep burning anger settled in her core. A week, only a week- if she they had signed the treaty a week ago-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe everyone else would still be alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, deep breaths, come on Toni-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spun around her as she struggled to match Helen’s deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Her heart pounded, her chest tight and painful as she tried to focus on Helen. Sobs erupted from her as she clung to Helen, who held onto her just as tightly as she rocked her back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, in and out, slowly now. Just focus on breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams echoed all around her, dread filling her as she desperately looked around for the banshee. Helen was hugging her, rocking with her on the ground now as Toni tried to gasp for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The banshee wasn’t back, but the yelling continued-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t she stop screaming?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Next!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni held her head high as she made her way into the tent. SHIELD soldiers flanked her, weapons aimed at her carefully as she made her way past the long line and into the tent. “Name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw.  She recognized him from the metals on his chest. Commander Alexander Pierce. He didn’t even look up from his paperwork as she entered. She let out a deep breath to calm herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, a slightly balding man cleared his throat. ”I believe that this is the sniper sir.. The one that survived the Ten Rings unit attack. The one that took out their camp days later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commander glanced up at this, his eyes glazing at the rifle on her back in interest. “Just Toni? No last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no father, no spouse, no last name to sell. In the eyes of the law, without a title, her name had no value to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commander leaned back in his chair.  “I suppose not. Papers or Gold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to read his face but Pierce almost looked disappointed. He motioned to the man behind him, who placed a small sack of coins in front of her. She grabbed the bag and weighed it in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierce watched her closely. “Not enough? You’re not interested in a full commission.  But a soldier with a rifle like yours is hard to come by. I’ve got another job for you if you want to make some coin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I refuse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been hearing reports of a dark curse on the Indigo Woods. Apparently some sort of disease has been spreading from the forest onto the crops. Those people better hope that a Witcher drops in soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Witcher? They’re still kicking around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she had left her village that Toni realized that not only were people starting to forget the old stories, but also that not many in the big cities tended to believe in them anymore. No one left offerings of cream on their porch, or sprinkled salt on their windowsills. Much like the Witchers themselves, people began to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are rumours that some have been floating around. But I’m not a betting man; I’d rather count on a sure thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed her rifle meaningfully, before tossing a bag of coin on the table in front of her. “So, sure thing- do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the bag, her stomach clenching as she quickly counted the amount. It was almost laughable. Was this what they really thought of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smug isn’t a good look on you Commander. Don’t assume that you can afford me. This? This is laughable for what you’re asking me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your skills, this is an easy job. You would let those people die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes narrowed. “Since when do you care when your pawns die? When our unit was surrounded on all sides, when we sent out messenger after messenger out for help. When we held our positions because we had to hold our post because we were assured that help would come to us if we did, even after they began to slaughter us, who helped us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since she entered the room, the expression on his face flickered. Regret or something else she couldn’t tell. “We wanted to send men there. By the time we got the approval-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was already too late. We held our position for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> with no reinforcements, aid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War has heavy costs. We do our best, but we can’t save everyone-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But it doesn’t mean you can’t try to save as many as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, her arms crossed.  “Don’t tell me I don’t care about my country or my people, when I asked to be paid. You asked me to lay down my life, but refuse to acknowledge my worth.  I may have fought your war because I believe that a kingdom led by Hydra would be a worse one, but I refuse to be taken advantage of because of my station. I’m tired of being used. Pay me or find someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commander opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the balding guard beside him set down two much heavier sacks of coin in front of her with a thunk. He cleared his throat. “Half now, half after the job is done. Three times the original offer- enough for your journey and more for what you are due.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierce's eye twitched, but the other man only raised an eyebrow, as if he was daring him to say anything. Interesting. She would have to keep an eye out for this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the bag, and tried not to let her jaw drop. Not only were there gold pieces, but platinum as well. It would be more than enough to take back home for them to start on repairs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commander continued. “-you’ll be joined by another one of our soldiers, Rumlow-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni raised a hand. “Nope. If you want to hire me, I’m going to do this job my way. I do this alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commander’s face darkened before it smoothed back out. Good. Clearly, he wanted to send someone to keep an eye on his new investment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to make it easy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind the commander coughed again. Pierce grit his teeth as he turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Coulson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we know, the village is still wary of soldiers so soon after the war. Sending in another soldier would only spark things further in the area. I would suggest an alternative. Not a soldier, but a spider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni raised an eyebrow. The Spiders were a myth, a tale of spies who supposedly infiltrated the enemy lines. The dangerous part was that no one knew who they were or what they looked like, or even if they really existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balding man, Coulson, turned to her with a bow of his head. “I understand you would like to work on your own, but SHIELD law’s require us to hire groups in pairs. Even for mercenaries”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To finish the job if I die you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him closely, but he nodded, meeting her gaze head on. “Technically. But your partner will be skilled and is there to assist you so both of you complete the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierce tented his fingers and leaned on his chin. “Those are the terms. Half now and half later. You will have a partner who will be assisting you, that is non-negotiable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni glanced down at the bag before she snagged it off the desk. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierce nodded. “Wise choice. You will return tomorrow afternoon for your briefing. Your partner will be waiting for you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that he waved her out, ignoring her as he turned back to his paperwork. “Next!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scoffed but nodded at Coulson before she turned to leave the tent. The sun was beginning to set and she squinted against the light against her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camp was bustling as dinner was nearing. Servants rushed around trying to prepare for the evening's meal.  Behind her Coulson emerged with a cough. “This way please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the tents, Coulson led her to a secluded and thankfully empty tent. It was small and bare, with a single cot and water basin, but it was quiet and private. Coulson glanced around quickly before leaning in closer. “Discreetly prepare to set out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni blinked. “Tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson nodded. “He plans to have one of his Spiders join you tomorrow. They will likely be instructed not to assist or step in to help unless absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a surprise. He thinks he’s disposing of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were at least five mercenaries before yourself that had been sent out to the Indigo Mountains to assist the village there. None of them returned or reported back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get rid of the problem, he wins. If I don’t come back, it’s one less person to pay” snorted Toni. “So, why risk yourself to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson glanced at her rifle. “Because regardless of the rumours or hearsay, I know a good soldier when I see one. More importantly, a good soldier that knows of the old stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni raised an eyebrow. “You’re not originally from the big city are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hide it well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I appreciate that.” said Coulson mildly. He crossed his hands behind his back. “I have another partner, one that I think is much more suited to you and your task at hand. If you both leave tonight before Pierce’s choice gets here, technically you are still following his orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s lips twitched. “You surprise me again. So, where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should be here in a moment or so- ah, here she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure swept into the tent with barely a sound. Red hair tied back in a neat braid was barely visible from under the hood’s cloak.They were dressed for the road, a bow strapped to their back. Toni could see how her eyes swept back and forth as she entered, assessing the area before approaching closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Toni-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Toni is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Toni then. This is Natasha Romanov. Your partner for this job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha sized up and down and extended her hand out in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Toni reached for her hand, she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. She jumped back out of the arc of the knife. Reaching back she pulled her knife out of her boot and brought it up, parrying the other knife with a clang. Using her momentum, she swung around to kick her leg in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha leaped back and skidded back a few feet. She straightened up and lowered her knife. She turned to Coulson. “Good. Much better than the last one you paired me up with. He cried when he got mud on his boots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Toni, her eyes lingering on the faded red coat and the rifle on her back. “Ready to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni snorted and flipped the knife in her hand before she slid it back into her boot. “Nice to meet you too. No time like the present I guess. Let's go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson tossed Toni a rolled up scroll. “All the information we currently have. Your bags are packed and are by the horses. Good luck.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you are a box with fragile written on it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You are a box with fragile written on it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like someone had taken a brush and painted a layer of paint all over, leaving only a layer of oily blackness. The trees, normally vibrant shades of indigo, looked sallow as they sagged. Disconcertingly, there were no birds chirping, no animal sounds at all, as they wandered the woods. Any animals that remained had gone into hiding.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni tried not to shiver as they wandered deeper into the woods. There should be no fog here on a hot summer’s day like today, but it only grew thicker the deeper they ventured in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Natasha said. “You said you had an idea of what this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hummed. “The villagers said that normally the guardian of the forest keeps the forest healthy and protected. They think something angered it, but this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched the bark of a tree and a sludgy, tar like substance stuck to her fingers. “This screams the work of a hollow man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hollow man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded, the stories coming back to her slowly. “Not from this realm, but just beyond ours. They consume and consume until they leave nothing left but despair and shadows in their wake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha cursed as she tugged her boot out of some dark sludge. “I haven’t heard much of the old stories. Didn’t really believe them. Until now I guess. How do we kill this thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...got a flint?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Toni stared at the sludgy mess of shadow dissolving in a puddle by their feet. Unfortunately, even after its death, it seems that the woods remained cursed. It would heal eventually, but it was possible it could take lifetimes for the vibrant purple to return to the trees that it once had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poked the goo with her torch, stood back as it gurgled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was anticlimactic. Who needs a Witcher when you have a sharp knife and fire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha wiped her knife against the grass. “Remind me never to stab a hollow again. This shit will take days to get off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni grimaced as she tried to shake some of the sludge off her pants. Thankfully she didn’t get any of it in her hair. “Do you think the bathhouse we passed would let us in looking like this?” said Toni with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha's lips twitched. “Only one way to find out.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“As promised, the other half of your commission. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson slid the bags of coins across the table to each of them with a pleasant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni snagged the drawstring open and started to count the coins. “So did the Commander's head explode after we left early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was not...pleased to say the least, but couldn’t deny the effectiveness of the results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson slid another scroll across the table. “And, he offered another commission for both of you if you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni glanced at Natasha. They worked well together. With Natasha’s help, it was surprisingly easy to dispatch their target quickly. And while she would never admit it to Coulson, it was nice having someone to watch her back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni leaned forward, her hands clasped. “We’ll work only with you. Not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson’s lips twitched as he tilted his head. “I’m sure something can be arranged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=====</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Happy, a little ways more. Just think of all the apples we’re going to spoil you with once we finish this job-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy whinied as he galloped a little faster, running towards the prospect of his favourite treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...it’s eerie how much that horse understands you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni snorted. “He’s just the smartest horse around isn’t he? Of course he is-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha rolled her eyes. She patted Clint gently, brushing her fingers through his mane. “Don’t listen to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint continued to follow along, tail swishing back and forth, as they made their way down the trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha glanced at Toni beside her. “Are you sure you don’t just want to go home after this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shook her head. “I asked Coulson to send them my share from our last bounty last week. They should be fine for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could take a break between this job and the next. We could take it there next time. In person, if you wanted”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- I think I’m more useful here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Natasha’s eyes focused on her, drilling into the back of her head. Toni ran through the list of excuses in her head, trying to find the words to explain. How to explain that after both Steve and Bucky were gone, that pieces of her heart had left with them. She never stopped hoping that she’d see their faces as she passed by their mother’s houses every day, never felt like she fit in without them... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she returned after the war, that feeling of not belonging only got worse, an overwhelming sense of dread and shame that washed over her so much that it made it hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Natasha didn’t ask her to explain any of those things. She only nodded as she turned her eyes back onto the road ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s eyes glared down at her as the world came into focus again. Toni winced as she shut her eyes again. “Did we kill it at least- oww!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha continued to ignore her yelps as she rubbed the herbal salve into the angry, red claw marks on Toni’s shoulder. “Does it matter if you almost died? What was my number one rule again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere without a knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that one. Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere without an extra pair of underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...do you want me to stab you again? Right now while you’re injured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid and self-sacrificing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it, and yet you still- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why would you do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha tore a strip off the cotton shirt with her teeth and wrapped it around Toni’s arm.Toni grabbed Natasha’s arm. She could feel Natasha trembling. “Nat, I’ll be okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Not after you almost got yourself killed saving me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve done it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s eyes were wild as she tightened the bandage.“Don’t do that ever again. For anyone. Especially not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni could see how her shoulders shook, how Nat tried to blink back the tears of frustration away. Guilt filled her now as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Natasha slammed the door to their room behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni dropped her head onto the pillow with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Toni inhaled as she pulled the string of her bow back. Her chest rattled still but she had long gotten used to the rune in her chest, implanted five years ago. The forest was quiet, but even a single twitch or noise could spook their target. Or more importantly, draw other predators near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Natasha nodded, lowering herself further into position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni inhaled deeply, her arms taut as she held her bow steady. While she was more comfortable with her rifle, she didn’t want to draw anymore unwanted attention to them if possible. She let go and with a cry, the deer stumbled, swaying back and forth as it turned to run, only to fall to the ground a few seconds later, unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni didn’t dare breathe, didn’t dare move as she watched the surrounding trees for any sign of movement. A few seconds later, a large snarl filled the air as the large direwolf descended upon the fresh kill. Enthusiastic tearing noises filled the air as the direwolf feasted. Slowly backing away, Toni motioned to Natasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move. This way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three wolves dug into their meal, Toni and Natasha snuck past. Slowly they passed through the trees beyond the small cave that seemed to also be the wolves’ den. Toni led them through a familiar path, past the winding creek, towards the Crimson Mountains in the distance. Keeping an eye out for animal tracks, they continued without stopping while making as little noise as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only until the trees started to thin and the sky started to tint orange before they let themselves relax their pace. The light cast a blood red glow over the mountains during this time of day, stretched out against the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t dare build a fire, too wary of the attention it would draw. Instead, they built a small temporary shelter to shield them for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scaled one of the taller trees. Slowly but carefully, she climbed, swinging herself up once she reached a wider branch. “I’ll take the first watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha nodded. “Wake me up if you see anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hummed, eyes already scanning their surroundings. The trees tilted and bent in the wind. Animals called out to each other, back and forth, but nothing close enough to cause concern. The clouds that had shielded them from the heat of the day, were now gone, the stars bright against the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni rolled her neck before she rested it against the tree. “I thought you were tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha stared up at her from below, her head cushioned beneath her hands. “My mind is too scattered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too dark to see, but Toni could hear the exhaustion in her voice. It had been years since the war ended, but that didn’t stop the nightmares from visiting them in their dreams. For either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Natasha had insisted on continuing to follow her, to repay a debt that she had already repaid tenfold, Toni never knew. Somedays, they clashed like oil and water and refused to speak to each other unless absolutely necessary. But on nights like these, Toni was grateful to have a friend watching her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni closed her eyes, the memory of sage and lavender of her grandmother’s hut filled her senses. She could almost see her now, sitting in front of the fire a knife in hand. Her fingers were nimble as they twirled the knife around the block of wood, scraping away thin shavings of wood. Hours and days would pass by as a form slowly began to take shape. Eventually, Toni remembers seeing  a small bird taking shape, its wings spread as if it were ready to take flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always marveled at her grandmother’s wooden carvings, each one intricate and unique, so lifelike in their designs. She had begged and begged her grandmother to give her a beautiful cat carving, like the one she had gifted to Sharon. Her grandmother had shook her head, flicking Toni’s forehead in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No child, no one can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because when you were born, the stars aligned a certain way. Just as there are no two exact blades of grass, rocks on the mountain, people in this world, there will be no two carvings exactly alike. Now, sit down and let me tell you another story-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni twirled the small bear between her fingers. Not the perfect cardinal one that her grandmother gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one had rough patches where one side was shaved off more than the other. She could feel the indents of the knife that Bucky used, where one leg was slightly crooked.She could trace the delicate heart with their initials in the center that Steve meticulously carved. If she closed her eyes, she could still see their grins when they gave it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed the carving in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s voice pulled her back, and she tucked the small bear into her jacket pocket. Toni let out a deep breath. ”I’m not a storyteller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like her cousin, Sharon, who took over the role from their grandmother. They were the scribes, the collectors of stories in the village. The children and adults, crowded around them every evening by the flames of the hearth, to hear the tales of the fae, of magic forests, of beasts in disguise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Sharon had dreams of rescuing dashing princes, of slaying a dragon, Toni was the one who ended up chasing after monsters in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A story itched at the back of her mind, one that she hadn’t heard in a long time, but as she cleared her throat, the story flowed like water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I’ve been a child, our village has always held a festival the day of the harvest moon. From dawn until dusk, while the moon was full, everyone celebrated the hard work of the harvest. Musicians dazzle the crowds, drink is poured and everyone dances until their feet hurt. Travelers come from all over arrive to indulge in the festivities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say it’s to shake away the sadness and fear of the ploughmen in the fields.” Toni took a swig from her flask. “Or so the story goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never good at telling the stories as they were supposed to be told. She always changed too much, but never in the right way to inspire like a proper storyteller should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” asked Natasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled. “Noonwraiths are born from women’s fear of men. Occasionally, men can become a noonwraith too, but it’s rarer.  The midday bride takes herself apart and turns herself into a noonwraith just so she can escape from her groom. The festival allows people a second chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To escape,”  breathed Natasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. With all the travellers and people, it allows them a chance to leave their spouses who try to bend them to their will by force. To escape spouses who try to control them using their children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni took a swig from her flask. “The idea was originally to prevent the birth of a noonwraith in the first place. To stop them from compelling people to dance with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To dance with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you join them, you can’t do anything else. Everything else fades away. You’re basically dancing there until you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni chuckled. “If told correctly, it’s supposed to warn people from wandering out of the village alone, especially as it gets colder as winter draws nearer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you think they sent us over to the Cobalt Fields? A noonwraith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possible, but doubtful. No, those who disappeared lived alone. Hopefully Pepper will have more for us once we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha hummed, and a comfortable quiet settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A memory of laughter filled her senses as Toni closed her eyes. She could feel Steve and Bucky placing flower crowns in her hair as they danced and danced until she drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How bout a dance your highness?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Bucky’s grip was warm as he leaned into her with a sigh. She laughed as he nuzzled her neck, her hand shooting up to the circular woven crown of flowers atop of her head. “No, don’t ruin my crown, Steve worked really hard on it. And technically, I didn’t win. Sharon won.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Up on the makeshift stage, Sharon waved to the cheering crowd. The newly crowned summer solstice queen was awaiting for the torch to start the ceremony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you wear it well sweetheart, “ whispered Bucky in her ear. "Even if you wore nothing but one of May’s potato sacks, you’d still be royalty. Isn’t that right Steve?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm hands cupped her face, peppering her cheeks with kisses. Steve’s blue eyes shone down on her with joy as his fingers traced her face. “The most beautiful queen I’ve ever seen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toni rolled her eyes. “I’m no queen. I’d rather not be, thank you very much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just ours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just yours,” conceded Toni with a smile. “Nothing else I’d rather be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and so many people have not handled you with care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>And so many people have not handled you with care</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd’s nervous whispers filled the air as the town guards escorted the dark haired woman, Darcy, onto the makeshift stage in the middle of the town square. Cobalt Fields was normally a relatively quiet town so it was rare for the mayor to call a full town meeting, especially one with all of the town guards present. Darcy sighed as she took her place against the pole, waiting for the guards to tie the rope around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Further down in the crowd, Toni held her hand above her eyes. She squinted against the bright light. The sun glared down at them, the hot afternoon heat making it hard to think much less concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She resisted the urge to tear the cloak off her head, to rip off the raven’s mask currently obscuring her face. Instead, she scanned the crowd for Natasha. It took a second, but she spotted a glimpse of a fox mask before it disappeared again into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good. They were ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the stage, the high priestess Jane, dressed in dark blue robes approached the edge of the stage. “Citizens of Cobalt. We are here today to defend our humble town from the beast who enthralls our people from the shadows-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni adjusted her grip on her crossbow, her eyes scanning past the cheering crowd, only to catch a flash of blond hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, and when she opened her eyes. They were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must be really feeling the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could’ve sworn that she saw someone that looked like Steve in the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-we are grateful that all of you are here with us today to allow for this ceremony to occur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane, dressed in her formal priestess robes, motioned to the guards who one by one, set their torches aflame. She turned to face Darcy who squinted against the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni glanced back towards the crowd, scanning above their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A sacrifice to keep us safe in these dangerous times-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni froze, her eyes whipping back to the stage just as a blur streaked across the stage stopping in front of Darcy, blocking her from the view of the priestess. A layer of dust billowed in the air as a man with dirty blond hair drew his shortsword in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to breathe, like all the air in her lungs felt like they were sucked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because even with a scruffy beard, with ten more pounds of muscle, all these years later, she could recognize Steve Rogers anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gods would not want the life of this woman as a sacrifice. You will let this woman go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Toni could see another flash of movement. Another man, with dark long brown hair and an arm dark and metallic looking, l was working at sawing off the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it was Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced around, and back onto the stage again. Both of them were still there, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in that moment, that feeling of numbness, of disbelief, of joy that they were alive, faded. All these years she mourned them, all the years she blamed herself for letting them go, for not getting a chance to say a real goodbye. Why wouldn’t they come find her, why wouldn’t they tell her they were together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach clenched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy was glaring at him, whispering furiously at him, but Bucky looked to be ignoring her as he pulled her free from the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane was focused on Steve, her eyes sharp as a blade. “Look, I don’t have time for this right now- guards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards rushed forward and Steve raised his sword to meet them just as an unholy screech filled the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni raised her rifle but before she could aim, a black blur streaked across the stage and took off back into the air. Toni cursed, adjusting to follow the screaming and cursing Darcy who kicked her dangling legs as a large harpy flew them up and away from the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud harpy cries filled the air as two other harpies swooped and dove behind them back and forth, getting in the way of Toni’s direct line of contact. She spotted a bolt zip past from the other side, Natasha’s but cursed as one of the other harpies knocked it aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinct guided her now, as her fingers pulled the trigger. The bullet sang as it flew past her ear, sparking as it hit it’s target right in the side. A loud ear piercing screech permeated the sky as the harpy let go of the now screaming Darcy, who plummeted towards the ground. Dread weighed her stomach down as she sprinted towards her, the math in her head telling her calculating the potential injuries for a fall at this distance-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something blurred past her, just in time to catch the outstretched Darcy with a grunt. In the distance, Toni could see the group of harpies heading into the Indigo coloured trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy jumped out of Bucky’s arms with a yelp. She spun around to glare at him, her hands on her hips. “I told you to leave it alone! If it wasn’t for the both of you, we could’ve gotten the whole nest! But now they escaped again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy spotted Toni now and waved her over. “Please explain to this idiot how he and his partner ruined our trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark, familiar eyes stared back at her, appraising the rifle in her grip. “You’re the one who took the shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw and nodded, resisting the urge to readjust the mask over her face. Never had she been more grateful that Natasha insisted on them until now. As much as she wanted to walk over and punch him in the jaw, she could do this. She had to do this. “One of two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni motioned over to Natasha who was making her way over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy waved her hand in the air. “You see? Not sure what type of place you think this is, but no one was being sacrificed to the gods. The rope was there to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>from being carried off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like we misunderstood the situation.” said Steve approaching from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy snorted. “You’d think they’d teach you Witchers more situational awareness-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve winced as he ran his fingers through his hair. At least that habit of his was still the same. “That obvious huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha snorted as she approached from Toni’s right.  “Always know how to make an entrance you Witchers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve eyed their crossbow and rifle curiously. “You were both tasked with shooting them down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until you got in our way,” said Natasha dryly, “that was the original plan, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mercenaries?” said Steve as he eyed their dark jackets.  “SHIELD didn’t send anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sent many people,” said Natasha. She nodded towards the sky. “None of them returned. Then they hired us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” said Steve. He was rubbing the back of his neck again. “We’ll follow your lead then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni stepped forward this time. “Who says we want your help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve paused for a moment and stared at her, his head craning as if he was trying to place her voice. He shook his head. “Oh. Well of course-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t mean anything by it,” said Bucky. “But it’s clear, you need more help. You take the lead on this, we’ll do what you ask, even if it means sitting out. But we can be useful. Just say the word, and our swords are yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our hearts are yours Toni. Always.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes still drew her in, those grey stormy eyes that never failed to sway her every time. They looked different now, almost catlike, and much darker than before. More tired. Hardened. She missed how he used to look at her. Like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But not even that, because there were more beautiful girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, seeing him look at her like she was a complete stranger, like she didn’t matter to him, hurt her chest like nothing else. But as she felt the eyes of the crowd around them, she swallowed tightly. No matter what her feelings were, this had to be done. And as much as she hated to admit it, she and Nat would need their help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no choice now. We can’t wait for them to keep coming to us. We know where the nest is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Natasha. “We talked about it before. Now we have numbers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha exhaled, but nodded. “Tonight? We’ll need a few days to reach their nest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before the moon is fullest next week” agreed Toni. She turned to face Steve and Bucky, glancing down towards their chests. “Make your preparations then meet us in front of the Timber Inn at sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, she turned around to walk away, Natasha following behind her closely. She could feel their eyes following her, but she refused the urge to turn around and look. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You know them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni paused for a second before she resumed polishing her knife. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha huffed. She tossed the slice of apple into her mouth, pointing her knife at Toni. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. They were yours, from before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni slathered a piece of butter over her bread before stuffing it into her mouth instead of answering. Not only were they given the best rooms in the inn, but a meal of breads, cheeses and fruit, sent from the Mayor herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me at least do this” sad Pepper, “we don’t have much to offer right now, but this at least we can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni chewed slowly before swallowing with a sigh. “Yes. I was theirs as much as they were mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” prompted Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was one of the reasons I volunteered to serve. I had the foolish thought that maybe, I’d be able to find them out there if they weren’t already dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran to their houses, to Sarah and Winnie, desperate for any word, for any shred of hope that Steve and Bucky had returned. But days turned into weeks, weeks into months-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered gripping Sarah and Winnie’s hands tightly as the priest read the rites. She remembered standing there, must have been for hours, staring at the makeshift markers that were made for all those who didn’t return. It was only after Sharon dragged her home, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, that Toni remembered leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha cursed, closing her eyes. “You mourned them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I waited for them. I stood on that hill every day, staring out into the road for any sign that they were on their way home. But as each day passed- I eventually accepted that they weren’t coming home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision blurred, a deep seeded rage settling deep within her. “And now- knowing that they were alive this whole time-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha reached out to squeeze her hand in comfort as Toni wiped at her face with her sleeve.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha leaned back a bit, brow furrowed. “I don’t know them so I do not want to speak for them. Witchers are not born, but created. It’s possible that it wasn’t that they did not want to come back, but that they couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni grabbed the handkerchief off the table and blew her nose. “I know that, logically. But seeing them together now, how well they work together, I don’t know if I fit anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t you want to at least try to find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room for a moment before Natasha sighed. “You don’t have to decide tonight. Just...think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha grabbed her mask off the edge of the table. “I will follow your lead, whatever you decide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> There is a shipwreck between your ribs </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You are a box with fragile written on it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and so many people have not handled you with care. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And for the first time, I understand that I will never know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> how to apologize for being </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> one of them </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Shinji Moon </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p>
<p>Pepper already had a pot of tea ready for them as they were waved into her office. Darcy was setting out a large plate of cookie and a large bottle of whiskey before she saluted them on her way out.</p>
<p>“Whiskey?” asked Toni, “Before dinner? Oh my mayor, how <em> improper </em>.”</p>
<p>Pepper tossed her gloves onto her almost spotless desk, rolling her eyes. “It’s for you, not me. I recognized those Witchers-”</p>
<p>“How? You’ve never met them before.”</p>
<p>Pepper raised her eyebrows. “I have my ways.”</p>
<p>She turned to Natasha, pouring her a cup of tea. “She’s very descriptive when she’s drunk. Valkyrie has the best drinks in town but is also the biggest gossip.”</p>
<p>Toni groaned. “Remind me to kill Valkyrie next time I see her.”</p>
<p>Pepper leaned forward.“Did you know they were still alive?”</p>
<p>Toni took a swig from the bottle, coughing a bit as it burned. “Of course not.”</p>
<p>Pepper shoved the plate of cookies towards her before she poured Natasha and herself a cup of tea. “Well, then.”</p>
<p>It was the same expression on her face that had many men jumping out of her way, even without raising a pistol or sword. It took a lot of work to get this town up and running, and Toni knew no one else who was up to the task. She was prim and polished, but no less dangerous as she steepled her hands together. “If you want, I can have Sam hold them for a day, or a week in our finest cells. Technically, we could hold them for a while, if you wanted.”</p>
<p>A warmth settled in her bones as she squeezed Pepper’s hands. “Thank you Pepperpot. But Natasha’s right, we’re going to need their help.”</p>
<p>Pepper pursed her lips. “Alright. I won’t have them killed. <em> For now. </em>”</p>
<p>She looked at Natasha, her eyes open and filled with <em> yearning. </em>Natasha’s eyes were just as intense as she squeezed Pepper’s other hand.</p>
<p>“Promise me, you’ll stay safe.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded, her hand gently brushed a hair out of Pepper’s face.</p>
<p>Toni’s eyes darted away, trying not to intrude on their moment as they whispered their farewells. They didn’t notice as she quietly shut the door behind her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The trees swayed in the wind, their branches casting shadows over them as they moved through the dark woods. The trees in this part of the forest had already lost most of their foliage, the purple and orange leaves crunching beneath their feet. Much like the forest before, everything was coating in an oily layer of darkness, of sickness. None of the trees whispered to them as they passed. No animals or creatures, just silence.</p>
<p>Overhead, the moon was not quite full, but still gave them well-needed light as they moved deeper into the woods. They had been travelling in silence for the past few hours as they listened intently for the telltale shrieks of their prey.</p>
<p>Not for the lack of Steve’s attempt at filling the silence. </p>
<p>“We don’t believe we caught your names before,” said Steve.“I’m Steve, and this is Bucky. And you are?”</p>
<p>Natasha stepped forward. “Call me Widow. My partner over there is Phoenix.”</p>
<p>“Widow and Phoenix,” said Steve. Toni could feel his eyes studying her. “Have we met before Phoenix? You seem...familiar somehow.”</p>
<p>Toni stumbled over a tree branch and felt Steve grab her arm to steady her. She almost tripped again as she scrambled out of his grip. Glancing back up at him, she shook her head. “No, you don’t know me.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed, but Toni pressed a finger over the curved beak of her mask. The familiar sound of flapping wings overhead was getting closer and closer, the shrieks of a group of harpies </p>
<p>“Hide!” she hissed.</p>
<p>She glanced around, cursing as she tried to press herself up against a tree. An arm reached out to grab her, pulling her towards a group of bushes on the ground. Bucky pressed her to the ground, cursing as he tried to unfasten his cloak. Beside them, Steve had already unfastened his cloak, tossed it over Natasha before running over to help Bucky unfasten his. Bucky shook his head, “There’s no time!”</p>
<p>Bucky pressed Steve down onto the ground beside Toni, before he lowered himself on top of both of them, his cloak fanned out behind him, his hood pulled over his face. </p>
<p>The shrieks grew louder and closer above them.</p>
<p>Toni froze, unable to move as she could their warmth encompassing her. Both of them used to run warm, but now it was like her entire body was on fire. On her left, Steve was a breath away, his eyes wide as their breaths mingled together. </p>
<p>Bucky was hard and warm against her, his lips just beside her ear on her other side. If she wasn’t wearing her mask, if she only tilted her face up just a few inches, it would be so easy to press their lips together,  to nip and tease before turning the other way to do the same to Steve-</p>
<p>It was getting very hard to breathe.</p>
<p>“They’re gone,” said Natasha distantly.</p>
<p>She could feel Bucky exhale above her before rolling off to jump onto his feet. His eyes were dark and searching as he extended a hand out to Toni. She grabbed his hand and he tugged her up and forward into his chest. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he murmured, steadying her. She tried not to look at his throat, resisted the urge to lean back into his touch as she stepped back. She could feel Steve’s gaze on the two of them, watching them both. </p>
<p>“It’s fine. Thanks.”</p>
<p>With a sharp nod, Toni spun around all but sprinting towards Natasha, very well aware of both Bucky and Steve’s eyes watching her the entire time as she walked away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“This is as good a place as any,” said Natasha. The cave was small, but would shelter them from the pouring rain outside. All day they travelled through the muck and rain and it was a relief to finally get some respite. </p>
<p>Toni nodded as she tossed her pack onto the ground. Thankfully, they’ve been able to collect small pieces of wood, from parts of the trees untouched by the sickness of the forest. Soon, Toni and Natasha were able to get a small fire started. After a meal of wam potatoes and rabbits that they caught, the fire settled down.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky were in the corner, whispering back and forth as they talked. She wished she couldn’t see how Steve leaned into Bucky as they talked, how Bucky almost subconsciously shifted his body to shield Steve as they settled in for the night. Even only lying next to each other, they sought out each other’s warmth, their legs tangled together as they snored. </p>
<p>Her body itched, wanting so badly to crawl in between them, to have Steve wrap his arms around her, pulling her close into his chest. To have Bucky wrap his arms around her from behind, to bury his nose in her hair like he used to, as they’d fall asleep in front of the fire.</p>
<p>Toni shook her head.</p>
<p>She turned away from them, curled her cloak tightly around her. She adjusted her mask, making sure it wouldn’t fall off as she slept, then laid down with the fire close to her back. Toni drifted off to sleep, colder and loliner than she’d ever felt in a long time. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched Bucky fall. With a snarl, she loaded her riffle up, feeling the buzzing of the metal beneath her fingers to hum to life as she whispered to the bullet to please hit. She could feel it, the old magic being pulled from her chest, and as it poured out of her fingers, she aimed and fired. With a screech, the harpy collapsed to the ground, still screaming as it collapsed to the ground. </p>
<p>She was already sprinting to Bucky, who was lying in a heap on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Toni could still see Natasha and Steve fighting the remaining harpy. Thankfully, it was the one that had fallen for their trap. She could see them both circling around it now.</p>
<p>When she reached Bucky, she kneeled down, her hands shaking as she checked to see if he was still alive. His cloak was ripped to shreds, but thankfully, his armour seemed to catch most of the heavy damage.</p>
<p>“Anything broken?”</p>
<p>Bucky grinned up at her. “My pride, but mostly my ass. Perk of being a Witcher is that I’ll be fine come morning.”</p>
<p>She firmly pushed him back down as he tried to jump to his feet. “Slowly. And what the fuck was that Barnes?”</p>
<p>Bucky winced but his eyes widened. He stared at her intently now, as he slowly pushed himself to a seated position. “What was what?”</p>
<p>“Why did you jump in the way?”</p>
<p>The harpy dove out of nowhere, ready to sink their claws into her. Bucky didn’t hesitate and pushed her out of the way just as the harpy grabbed him and launched him into the air.</p>
<p>Bucky leaned forward, licking his lips.“Why wouldn’t I? For someone I love.”</p>
<p>Her mind blanked out. “What?”</p>
<p>Bucky sat up and removed the glove off his left arm and Toni sucked in a harsh breath. It was completely black with golden tendrils wrapping around all the way up his arm in an intricate pattern. It was old magic, she could feel the metal whispering, calling to her, as he held it out for her inspection. </p>
<p>“I suspected for the longest time. Your magic, it feels different than it used to. You can still feel it can’t you? I know because I can feel it being drawn to you, love-”</p>
<p>“<em> Don’t </em> call me that.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes flashed with pain. “I know we don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I’m a selfish man an’ I’m gonna beg for it anyways. Ever since we were taken, we’ve been trying to fight our way back home to you darlin’”</p>
<p>“Sure doesn’t seem that way,” bit Toni, “You both seem to be doing wonderfully without me-”</p>
<p>He reached out to her slowly, like she was a wounded animal of some sort, before he threaded their fingers together. The magic under her skin thrummed, crackled against his fingers. While his arm looked metallic, it was flesh like, cool to the touch. Likely cursed, breathed Toni.</p>
<p>Bucky tugged her hand against his chest. “During the war, I was captured by Hydra.”</p>
<p>“...what?”</p>
<p>“The enemy captured our men, tortured us for information for days, weeks probably. I prayed you know, for the first time in my life I prayed. Prayed that the gods would let me live, would let me see your and Steve’s faces again. I didn’t think they’d actually listen, but a day later, Steve of all people, broke down the door and rescued us all. I swear I thought I was hallucinating since he was no longer our small beanpole. Turns out it was actually him, there in the flesh, yelling at me to leave.”</p>
<p>His smile was tired. “When we were there, it turns out that they injected us with some sort of serum. A variation of whatever Steve got, but something close. They were trying to make their own army of Witchers.”</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw. “This was one of many curses they left me with. It started out from my hand, but as you can see, it’s grown.”</p>
<p>Toni’s hand trembled as she watched him tug at the collar of his shirt. She could see the blackened tendrils wrapping up to his shoulder blade. “You’re dying.”</p>
<p>“Used to be,” said Bucky. He tugged his sleeve up to show her a bright red star branded onto his skin. “We found some wizards to stop the poison from spreading. But it came at a cost, a contract. We’re stuck working for them for a few years.”</p>
<p>Toni’s head was spinning. Not only was this a contract- it was magically bound.</p>
<p>He reached out to cup Toni’s head, staring into the mask pleadingly. “Believe me love, we’ve been trying to get back to you. Steve wanted to blaze through these contracts as fast as we could, so we could run home to you.”</p>
<p>“It’s true.”</p>
<p>Steve was beside them, his eyes shiny as he dropped the body of the harpy to the ground behind him. Unsurprised, noted Toni, as he watched her. He dropped to his knees beside them. </p>
<p>“The jobs are dangerous. No matter how much we wanted to turn around to run home to find you, we were afraid that we would drag something back with us.”</p>
<p>His shoulders trembled as he held his hand out to rest on top of his and Bucky’s. “Being apart from you was agony, but if we were to bring attention to you, to the village, where you would be put in danger- we could never live with ourselves. We’re so sorry sweetheart. I know that we don’t deserve your forgiveness. We’re selfish men though, so we’re going to give it our best shot.”</p>
<p>Toni’s vision was blurry now, the tears making it impossible to see in front of her. “You idiots.”</p>
<p>“We are,” agreed Bucky. “We didn’t have you around.”</p>
<p>His fingers reached out, gently to trace the edges of her mask. “We know you were angry, you had every right to be. Thought that was why you insisted on wearing this the whole time.”</p>
<p>“You knew?”</p>
<p>“It took us a little while,” admitted Steve, “Your magic feels different to us now than it used to. With the serum, everything is magnified, but you were masking your magic the entire time until our battle. We didn’t know if it was really you, or if we were imagining it because we hoped so much that it would be.”</p>
<p>Toni’s shoulders shook as Steve held his other hand towards her. “You don’t have to hide from us anymore. Please sweetheart, don’t hide from us anymore.”</p>
<p>She could feel the anger washing away, crumbling into trepidation and doubt as her fingers lingered over the edges of her mask. All of them had changed so much since the last time they had been in the village. What if she was kidding herself that they would work?</p>
<p>But as she scanned their faces, open, pleading, <em> hopeful </em> as they waited for her choice, she took a deep breath and slid the mask off. A seed of warmth filled her as their faces brightened with pure joy, with <em> love </em> as she stood there in front of them. </p>
<p>“Well,” Toni said as she cleared her throat, trying not to fidget. “What are you waiting for? Where’s my passionate, we almost died kiss-”</p>
<p>Bucky surged forward, clasping his hands through her hair as he tugged her down towards him for a kiss. His lips were searching as he nipped at her lips, sweeping her and carrying her with him before he pulled back with a sigh. With a tilt of her chin, Steve’s lips are pressed to hers. His teeth are sharp, domineering, as he takes control, a warm settling deep in her belly as he pulled away with a sigh.</p>
<p>His lips, like Bucky’s are slightly swollen as he leaned his forehead against hers. “How was that?”</p>
<p>Toni licked her lips. “Good, but it could be better. I think we could do with some more practice-”</p>
<p>“Ahem.”</p>
<p>Natasha crossed her arms, her mask in her hand. ” I’m not walking around anymore, it’s going to start raining. You all can make up for lost time later.”</p>
<p>Toni tried to pull away, but Steve’ only tightened his arms around her. “Sorry. We should head back.”</p>
<p>Natasha loaded her crossbow, her eyes narrowed at Steve and Bucky. “I know a million ways to discreetly  get rid of bodies. Don’t fuck up again. Even if you are Witchers. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky nodded. “We understand.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “You have five minutes before being left behind.”</p>
<p>She turned around and started walking away. Toni shook her head with a smile. “We should get going.”</p>
<p>She stood up, brushed the dirt off her thighs before she extended a hand out to each Steve and Bucky. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>Both of them clasped onto her hands and stood up. Steve’s smile was bright as he didn’t let go. “Together?”</p>
<p>Toni nodded. “I’d like to try.”</p>
<p>Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>With a hum, Toni turned to follow Natasha, tugging them forward. “Come on. She’s not joking when she says she’ll leave us behind.”</p>
<p>Hand in hand, they all followed Natasha back on the path into the dark woods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toss a comment to your author if you enjoyed the story! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>